


easy, captain

by matsinko



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Drabble, F/F, Sports clubs and changing rooms ahem
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 22:22:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 540
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7139990
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/matsinko/pseuds/matsinko
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Riven has a stupid crush on the new addition of their team and has a bit of trouble hiding it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	easy, captain

Riven was always told she is strong, patient, stoic. Captain of the team for a second consecutive year, she was seen as a bit distant but inhumanly  _good_  at what she did. Unapproachable was what she was and yet –  _yet_  – she was standing in the changing rooms after practice, completely dumbfounded by what could have easily been the sexiest being in existence.

Katarina, the new addition to their team, an excellent attacker and an extremely tactful player, was also  _ridiculously_  fit. Her body, Riven could swear, was as from the covers of Sports Illustrated (if not better), all flawless skin and fine muscle, toned and lean. It managed to awake something deep within Riven that grew like wildfire, reducing her to a ball of desire, tension and quite a lot of frustration.

Her eyes followed Katarina’s movement, the way she bent over, pulling her under knee white socks down,  _slowly_ , giving a full on view of her perfectly shaped ass. Riven gulped. She was a goner, totally and undeniably  _stupid_  for the redhead, her brain ultimately betraying her image of a stoic, unattainable soccer star. So stupid that she managed to drop her freaking water bottle ( _why the hell did she drop it_ , she cursed at herself), which caught Katarina’s attention. 

She turned right back, ultimately catching Riven staring at her ass. Ohgodwhy. The captain froze, forced her gaze up (her eyes were up, not down  _there_ ) and met what could have been the most self-satisfying, knowing grin she has ever had the displeasure of encountering. She wished she could erase it with a kiss.  _Wait_. She did not just think about kissing Katarina-fucking-Du Couteau in the middle of the common changing room, while the whole damn team was present.  _Inappropriate_ , internal Riven screeched.

Katarina made some kind of an acknowledging, knowing hum, deep in her throat; a low murmur that went straight to Riven’s lower abdomen, hot and electrifying. Oh  _God_. She had to do something before this got out of hand and she embarrassed herself to hard that she had to move countries afterwards.

“I- uhm,” she stammered, forcing her brain to cooperate and think of something. “You know how summer practices go.”

What. The. Hell. Riven. This made perfect sense in her mind, yet the moment it left her mouth it turned into an incomprehensive bullshit. She was supposed to say the humid one-thousand-degree weather took a toll on her and she just dozed off, yet she managed  _one_ freaking bullshit sentence until she found herself at a total loss of words.

“Mm, and how is that?” Katarina asked, raising one perfectly shaped eyebrow up. Fuck. Riven had to say something. Quick.

“Hot.” Whatthehell. This was not how she should have answered yet stupid Katarina-crazy brain was thinking ahead and for some unexplainable reason it just could not leave it at that. “So, so  _hot_ ”.

Holy-

Katarina smirked. She freaking smirked. Her gait like a cat, she inched closer until they were breathing the same air, or more like Katarina was breathing while Riven forgot how to, and whispered, “It will only get hotter,  _captain_.” Her voice was raspy and so extremely sexy, it lingered long after she walked away.

Oh boy.

Riven was in freaking  _trouble_.

**Author's Note:**

> this has no plot or anything  
> i just ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> 


End file.
